Solos en casa
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: Sirius va a pasar el verano en la casa de los Potter, aprovechando que los padres de James se van a ir unos días. / Este fic participa en el reto "Luces, cámaras... ¡acción! del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer** : Nada del Potterverso me pertenece.

Este fic participa en el reto "Luces, cámaras... ¡acción! del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

 **Película** : Solo en casa

 **Advertencia** : contiene un poco de slash. Si no te gusta, abstente a hacer comentarios ofensivos.

* * *

 **Solos en casa**

* * *

 **Verano del '75. Casa de los Potter.**

Aquella mañana hacía un calor infernal. Tanto era así, que James apenas había pegado ojo del calor que hacía en su casa.

Y encima, ese día, sus padres abandonaban su casa durante unos días y estaría solo en casa. Bien podría usar algún hechizo para referscar el hogar, pero su madre le recordó encarecidamente que no podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Esto siempre hacía que James soltara ciertos improperios hacia su adorado colegio.

«Menos mal que vendrá Sirius», pensó James. Al menos así no estaría solo.

—James Potter —vociferó la señora Potter desde el pie de la escalinata—, ¿piensas salir de esa cueva a la que llamas dormitorio o te vas a dignar a despedir de tus padres antes de marcharnos?

James asomó la cabeza por la barandilla del primer piso. Su cabello rebelde hacía entender que acababa de levantarse de la cama. Se ajustó las gafas y bajó con desgana las escaleras.

—Más te vale que no dejes la casa hecha una pocilga, como el año pasado —le regañó su madre—. No me gustaría pasarme días recogiendo el desastre que hagas.

En ese mismo instante, alguien asomaba la cabeza tras la puerta de la entrada. James pensó que sería su salvador, puesto que gracias a su presencia se había librado de diez minutos de murga.

—¡Oh, Sirius, cariño! —exclamó la señora Potter al percatarse, con un tono más encantador—. Espero que no hayas tenido problemas esta vez con tus padres por quedarte con mi James. No es que desconfíe de él, pero ya sabes lo desastre que es con sus cosas y parece que contigo es más obediente. —Se giró hacia su hijo, quien no le estaba prestando atención alguna, y alzó una de sus delgadas cejas, frunciendo levemente los labios—. ¿Me estás escuchando, James?

El joven Potter asintió, mientras sacaba una bolsa de gominolas del bolsillo y se metía una en la boca, encogiendo los hombros. La señora Potter suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco; sabía que su hijo, a veces, era demasiado pasota con ella.

—¡Euphemia! —se le oyó decir al señor Potter desde fuera de la casa—. Vamos a llegar tarde. ¡Date prisa!

—¡Ya voy, Fleamont! —contestó, sin darse la vuelta—. Bueno, ya sabes lo que debes hacer, James. Y Sirius, espero que te sientas como en casa. Para cualquier problema que tengáis, tenéis un bote con unos pocos galeones para casos de emergencia.

Fleamont volvió a insistir y a Euphemia se la notaba ciertamente exasperada.

—Buen viaje, mamá —le dijo al fin, James—. Dale recuerdos a la tía Violette.

—Es Viola, cariño. No Violette.

—Eso mismo he dicho —contestó con una amplia sonrisa. Se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

James cerró la puerta despacio, mientras veía cómo sus padres se alejaban lentamente. Se dio media vuelta y miró a Sirius con su sonrisa aún plasmada en la cara.

—¡Al fin solos! —exclamó, aliviado.

—James —comenzó a decir Sirius—. No sé por qué te empeñas en quejarte de tus padres. Más quisiera yo que los míos fuesen así de «pesados».

—No me quejo de ellos —comenzó a decir mientras se dirigían hacia la cocina—, es sólo que… ya sabes… A veces ponen el grito en el cielo por cualquier tontería, sobre todo mi madre.

Sirius, que iba detrás de él, se paró en seco y miró a su amigo con una ceja alzada.

—¿Por cualquier tontería? —comentó Sirius, cogiendo una silla y sentándose en ella con el respaldo por delante de él—. James, ¡inundaste la casa entera!

—¡Bah! —bufó James, encogiéndose de hombros—. No fue para tanto.

—Que no es para tanto dice… —carcajeó Sirius mientras cogía una manzana del frutero que había en el centro de la mesa de la cocina—. El agua llegó hasta tu habitación… —Hizo una breve pausa para darle un mordisco a la manzana y vio cómo James ponía los ojos en blanco—. ¡Que está en el tercer piso!

James dio un largo suspiro, exasperado.

—¿Me vas a sermonear como mi madre ahora, Canuto?

—No, si ya lo hizo ella por mí —contestó con una amplia sonrisa, mordiendo de nuevo su manzana—. Y no tienes ni idea de lo divertido que fue eso.

James le echó una mirada furtiva a su amigo.

—No me mires así. Si yo lo hubiese hecho en mi casa, me echan a patadas, me desheredan y me obligan a cambiarme el apellido Black por alguno más deshonroso.

James entornó los ojos.

—Mira que te encanta exagerar, Canuto.

—Sabes que prácticamente tengo un pie fuera de esa casa —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y casi que mejor, porque para aguantar los berridos de mi madre día sí, día también, antes desearía vivir debajo de un puente.

—A dramático no te gana nadie, ¿eh, Canuto?

Ambos se echaron a reír y estuvieron bromeando durante un buen rato. Lo único que colmaba aquel día fue las altas temperaturas que la ciudad estaba sufriendo. Ambos amigos decidieron despojarse de algunas prendas y salir al jardín trasero a tomar un poco el aire fresco que, de vez en cuando, pasaba de manera gratificante.

Estuvieron tumbados en el césped durante largo rato, en silencio. Cosa realmente extraña, pero aquel calor abrumador les dejaba sin ganas de moverse, más que de que alguna brisa pasara por allí. Sirius miró por encima de la valla la casa colindante a la de los Potter. En ella, habitaba una familia muggle con la que James, de vez en cuando, simpatizaba con el hijo mayor del matrimonio. Sin embargo, no era en Dorian precisamente en quien se estaba fijando en aquel momento, sino en su hermana menor, Maggie. No era la primera vez que la veía, pero solo tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando pasaba el verano en casa de los Potter. La muchacha también se percató de la presencia de los chicos y los saludó con la mano, dedicándole a ambos amigos una amplia sonrisa, y entró en la casa.

—Creo que de hoy no pasa —comentó, de repente, Sirius.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De Maggie Elgee. ¿Acaso no has visto cómo me ha mirado?

James arqueó una ceja.

—Nos ha saludado a los dos, no solo a ti.

—Lo sé, pero a quien miraba era a mí —dijo, haciendo hincapié en la última palabra—. Está bien claro que le gusto.

James se echó a reír.

—Te saca como cuatro o cinco años como mínimo, Canuto.

—Pues mucho mejor. Así estará más experimentada.

—¿Y qué más da la experiencia que tenga?

—Mucho. Piénsalo, ¿a ti no te preocupa que, cuando Lily acepte salir contigo te mande al carajo porque no sepas besar?

—Pues no, porque sí que sé besar.

—Por supuesto… —comentó Sirius, asintiendo con ironía—. ¿Y a cuántas chicas has besado?

—A unas cuantas, pero no sé qué tendrá eso que ver.

—Bastante. ¿Cuántas de ellas ha querido repetir?

A James se le notaba bastante irritado por tanta pregunta absurda. No entendía a dónde pretendía llegar su amigo.

—Ninguna.

—¡Lo ves!

—¡Porque yo no he querido!

—Por supuesto… —Volvió a asentir sacásticamente—. Está bien, hagamos una cosa. Vamos a hacer el besómetro.

El besómetro era una especie de juego que le enseñó su tío Alfard unos años atrás para ligar con chicas. Consistía en evaluar el beso de la chica y, si lo hacía bien, repetía. No siempre le funcionaba, pero siempre valía la pena intentarlo.

A James, precisamente, no le estaba haciendo mucha gracia la propuesta.

—Tú alucinas.

—¡Vamos, Cornamenta! ¿Qué pierdes haciéndolo? Además, deberías estar afortunado por probar los dulces labios del gran Sirius Black… —Y le puso morritos sexys, tal como hacía con las chicas.

—Tú alucinas, Canuto.

—Como quieras, pero luego no me vengas lloriqueando porque Lily te mandó a freír monas por no saber besar…

—¡¿Pero qué consigues tú haciendo lo del besómetro conmigo?

—Ayudar a mi mejor amigo a besar bien, por ejemplo. Pero, vamos, como desees, pero luego no me vengas con que no te lo avisé…

—¡Está bien! —refunfuñó James finalmente—. No sé por qué lo haré, aunque supongo que será para que dejes de malmeter en este asunto y demostrarte lo equivocado que estás.

James se acercó a su amigo vacilante. Realmente no tenía ni idea de por qué ni cómo estaba siendo capaz, pero nadie le decía a James Potter que era mal besador y salía airoso de aquello. Cerró los ojos y lo mejor que podía hacer era imaginarse que era Lily. Sí, esa sería la mejor opción. Así se concentraría más en el beso y no sería tan raro como estaba resultando.

Tras vacilar unos segundos, posó sus labios con los de su amigo. Verdaderamente, tenían razón algunas chicas con respecto a los labios de Sirius: eran ciertamente suaves. Comenzó a besarle despacio, como ya había hecho otras veces. Dudó en si ir un poco más allá, pero ya que le estaba demostrando que sabía besar, lo mejor era que lo hiciera. Introdujo lentamente su lengua, jugueteando un poco con la de Sirius. Le dio un pequeño mordisco en el labio antes de separarse de él.

—¿Y bien? —quiso saber James.

—No ha estado nada mal. Creo que…

Sin embargo, no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la cara de James comenzó a palidecer por momentos y giró la cabeza en dirección a donde éste miraba. Allí se encontraba Maggie, al otro lado de la valla que separaba la casa de los Potter con la suya, con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin saber qué decir. La cara de los tres era un verdadero poema.

—Mi madre había propuesto que pasarais a tomar algo fresco, pero… —La chica tragó saliva, titubeando constantemente—. No importa, seguid a lo vuestro.

Y desapareció sin decir más. Sirius se levantó de golpe, pero la chica había desaparecido de su vista más rápido de lo que él esperaba. James dio un largo suspiro y sonrió a su amigo.

—Bueno —empezó a decir—, al menos Lily no se enterará de esto…

—No estés tú tan seguro —le espetó Sirius mientras entraban en la casa—. No estés tú tan seguro…

* * *

 _ **NDA** : No sé ni cómo se me ocurrió hacer esta locura, pero desde luego, un tanto hilarante sí que me resulta._

 _Este fic se lo dedico especialmente a Kristy, quien me dijo en su día que Sirius únicamente sería de Remus. Y le he demostrado, aunque sea un poco, que con quien él estaría o, aunque sea besar, sería con James, que por algo es su mejor amigo. He dicho._

 _En fin, sé que es una caca esto, pero he tenido problemas con el PC a última hora y no he podido poner todo lo que deseaba. No está corregido, así que, no seais muy malos con eso._

 _Un saludo y hasta la próxima._

 _ **Miss Lefroy**_

 ** _PD:_** _El fic ha sido editado el día 22/09/2015, actualizándose los nombres de los padres de James, ya que hasta ahora no se sabían y los nombres que les puse no coinciden con los que JK les ha puesto. Eso sí, Henry y Martha me parecen mucho más bonitos que Fleamont y Euphemia. He dicho._


End file.
